narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Body Flicker Technique
Where does it say most ninja use this again?? --Aquabender (talk) 02:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) huh? Edit war Cooltamerboy, stop adding that bit about the Body Flicker enhancing strength. If you have proof, then give it. If not, then don't add unsubstantiated information. You should know better by now. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :He won't have proof. He will go on an on about how he does have proof, but it will either be really flimsy or completely taken out of context.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry to butt in, but that was actually quite nicely phrased! --NejiByakugan36 01:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Apparently it said that it vitalises the whole body. Which also means increased power. If not then it should be vitalise the legs? Cooltamerboy (talk) 01:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC). :Where does it say that it vitalizes legs? --NejiByakugan36 01:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I mean the original phrase vitalise the body. While it should be vitalise the legs. Cooltamerboy (talk) 01:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC). Possibly, but what does that really have to do with enhancing strength? Actually, why should it be that it uses the legs anyway? Their isn't trustworthy proof.--NejiByakugan36 02:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Vitalise means strengthen so that means someone would become stronger, but since bidy flicker is only speed than it should be vitalise the legs. Cooltamerboy (talk) 03:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC). It's not just the legs, it has never been stated as just the legs. Body Flicker, as the jutsu is called, flickers the entire body, making the person FASTER. It does NOT raise the person strengths. I will repeat it for you again: BODY FLICKER, AS THE JUTSU IS CALLED, FLICKERS THE ENTIRE BODY MAKING THE PERSON STRONGER. IT DOES NOT, IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, INCREASES THE PERSONS STRENGTH. And no, we will NOT be arguing semetics with you Cooltamerboy. This "debate" is over.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) : Remind me never to debate anything with you. *sighs* This wiki has so many management problems. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You clearly have never had to deal with Cooltamerboy. Your options are a) have a circular debate, or b) end the discussion as quickly as possible. ''~SnapperT '' 21:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Snapper2 said it perfectly. You explain something to him once, and he will ask the same question with very slight variations for the rest of the day. Also, this was a good year ago so I don't see how this effects my judgement now.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Why isn't this used constantly? Why don't ninja use this technique when traveling intercontinentally so it won't take three days, like it takes when they travel from the Leaf to the Sand? It actually just hit me that they don't use it that much because in the forest, when they're going at such a high speed, they could crash against trees and all of that. Is that feasible, or is there an actual reason this isn't used regularly? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 22:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :It could be that it is only usable for short distances. It does use chakra, of course, and the longer the distance, the more chakra required. The reason you stated could also be correct. :And hey, who knows, maybe they do use it for international travel. Maybe the trip from Konoha to Suna would have taken weeks without the Body Flicker Technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:11, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Why?! No Users ? Why haven't other ninjas been added in the user section of this jutsu ? its not true that only shisui used it --Petar93 (talk) 21:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Because we don't list users for basic techniques, and Shisui is only listed because he's called Shisui of the Body Flicker.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Speed The highest ranked ninja (Sasuke, A, Minato, etc.) seem to use this the best (fastest), so is the speed determined by amount of chakra you use? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 16:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :That is unknown, but not unlikely. I do think it involves skill as well, though. :The Body Flicker vitalises the body, so the more chakra one would use, the more the body is vitalised, I'd say. Also, the better one applies the chakra used, the more efficient and better the body is vitalised. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Reasonable. Should we put that in? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::If you can word it in a way that excludes speculation, it would only make the article better. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 'This jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed to the point that in some cases it looks as if the user teleported.Naruto chapter 395, page 09 It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds, with the amount of chakra affecting how far, fast, and high the user can go. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements.' :How is this? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Chakra to the feet= boosts of speed *increase the amount of chakra = increased speed in movement *puff of smoke/ink/leaves/sand = hides movement --Cerez365 (talk) 18:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) So...yes? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Still no answer. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) 'a relatively large amount of chakra .' Where did this come from. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :get rid of it =\ --Cerez365 (talk) 02:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC)